


What happens if I let you in?

by ren-mccullers (Rengi)



Series: Season 02 missing scenes [2]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Missing scene from 2x02, fluff with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rengi/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: The sad music on the radio helped set the mood (gangnam style really didn't express how Nico was feeling), but when she heard her door crack open and saw a blonde standing there looking cuter than Nico had seen in a while, she started to understand she shouldn't assume she knew everything about Karolina.





	What happens if I let you in?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language.

The first night they slept in the hostel didn't bring any surprises. After exploring the whole building, the group had decided to put all the tents in the living room and the sleeping arrangements end up being not much different from the night before.

Old Lace, though, certainly liked the improvement from have to spend all night in a shopping cart. Nico even started to think she looked cute sleeping outside of Molly's tent like a pet dog.

Nico was also liking very much the increasing amount of privacy she and Karolina got. Because not only there were just 6 people and a dinosaur in the building, but it was also safe enough that they didn't really need to sleep side by side or leave someone to be on look out. 

It meant it was a good opportunity to kiss Karolina until they eventually fall asleep without worrying too much about the world outside. And if the girl's smile was anything to go by, Karolina was enjoying it just as much.

Of course said outside world had to caught up with Nico. She should have suspected, honestly. Everything was going too good to be true.

She knew she wasn't the best when it came to deal with her feelings, but fighting with her Mom, watch her hurt Karolina, and on top of it all, see her nearly kill Molly, who's nothing but just a child, made something bad grow inside Nico.

Fear, anger and frustration mixed all up and she ended lashing out on the only person who didn't deserve to hear any of it.

If Nico could, she would come back in time just to stop herself from saying Karolina hadn’t done enough, that she wasn't strong enough or good enough, because, honestly, all those words were meant to describe Nico herself, Karolina was the target by accident, thanks to all those god-know-how-many-years of repressed feelings Nico was carrying.

Still, Karolina wasn't to blame for any of Nico's problems and Nico already missed the warmth that came with holding the other girl's hand. For the moment she had to think logically, though, they were in serious danger and if they wanted to actually have a chance against Jonah or their parents, they really needed to learn how to work as a team. But the fact that Karolina sat on the table as far away as she could, didn't go unnoticed by Nico. She even had to concentrate to keep her voice steady enough.

The concept of time was also starting to get blurry. It was hard to process that 24 hours before Nico was getting ready to make out and then fall asleep next Karolina only because they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. Now, it actually felt like a lifetime ago.

Even though Chase got power and water running in the hostel, everything was a little bit worse in Nico's opinion. Afterall, she was left alone with her own cold, unpleasant thoughts again and no one to warm her up. She supposed the chilly air coming from the huge hole on the wall was only fitting.

It seemed it was going to be like this for a while too. Nico didn't know for sure, but she assumed Karolina was the kind of person that holds a grudge for a while because that's what Nico herself usually do. She was even more sure when she saw Karolina putting her stuff in a room down the hall. Very far away from the one Nico was in.

The sad music on the radio helped set the mood (gangnam style really didn't express how Nico was feeling), but when she heard her door crack open and saw a blonde standing there looking cuter than Nico had seen in a while, she started to understand she shouldn't assume she knew everything about Karolina.

 

***

She tried to stay mad at Nico, she really did, but Karolina knew she wasn't the kind of person who could stay upset at someone for too long.

Her level of being upset at Nico had turned into zero a couple of hours ago, though Karolina didn't want to admit Nico was right just yet, because that would mean to admit she was weak.

Their parents were bad enough people that they had to run from them, sure, but still, Karolina didn't feel like going all swords and blades against them like the others (especially Nico and Alex) seemed to. She wasn't raised that way and she herself had always preferred trying to talk and understand someone so they could find a common ground before somehow actually act against them.

Nico had a completely different approach though, and maybe Karolina was wrong to think the Minoru’s relationship were anything like the one she had with her parents. Maybe she should had attacked first and asked questions later. Maybe Nico was right and she was weak for thinking the way she did.

But it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that everything she thought she knew was suddenly wrong. So she still kept herself as far away from Nico as she could and even found a room for herself. But her heart was not buying this attitude at all. When it was time to go to sleep, the first thing she missed was Nico's small body holding hers.

Karolina closed her eyes and tried to let the comfort of laying in a real bed relax her. Still, way too many thoughts were going around on her head. Direct confront their parents or not direct confront their parents? Keep talking with Jonah or not keep talking with Jonah? Tell Nico and the others she is talking with Jonah or not? It was way too complicated and pretend she was still truly holding a grudge against Nico wasn't helping at all. Karolina felt lost for not knowing what to do, but a few minutes of tossing and turning made a final decision for her.

“I feel like I’m going crazy”. She started, her voice hoarse from lack of using it. Karolina noticed that Nico turned a bit, paying attention to what she was saying, she took it as an invitation to keep going. “Everything is so confusing right now and I don’t think I can get through this without you”. 

Nico remained quiet, like she was waiting to know where this speech would lead to, and Karolina decided to sum it up. “I’m sorry”.

What she clearly wasn’t expecting was for Nico to take everything back and make an apology for herself. At that moment, Karolina was ready to promise to do better, to try to be stronger somehow, on the way they needed her to be to keep everyone safe. But as soon as Nico started to explain how she felt, Karolina could feel her body relax in relief.

Because, not only she wouldn’t have to act like confrontation was the only solution for their problems, but also she could see clear past Nico’s frustrations and understand her better. Up until now Karolina knew Nico could be sharp, with both words and attitude, but she thought those things were just a form of superficial defense, that once you get through this layer, the other girl would warm up to you. And she did warmed up to Karolina, true. Only, this kind of defense mechanism went much deeper within Nico and Karolina was aware she could simple start to understand where all that came from.

This was not the moment to unpack it, though. So to distract Nico, since they seemed to have understood each other again, Karolina stepped more inside the bedroom and tried to change the subject.

“This is going to be our room? The decor is very Wiccan”. She smiled when Nico did a clearly flustered sound. At this point she knew the girl well enough to know that her cheeks were getting pink under all that make up.

It amazed Karolina to no end being able to see this other side of Nico, especially when all everyone else knew was her dead-to-the-world constant mood. Everything was even more exceptional when Karolina was the one to bring it out of her.

“If you want ”. 

Oh, Karolina did want. The thought haven’t really left her head since she saw Gert and Chase enthusiastically accommodate themselves in a bedroom as far from everyone as possible. The room not only had more privacy than a tent, but the idea of having a comfortable bed to sleep  _ with  _ Nico, sounded like luxury she never thought she would have. Even if the one room they were in was slightly cold thanks to a hole with a giant tree on the wall.

“Well, luckly, I’m really good at warming you up”. 

She was sure Nico agreed with that statement.

***

Nico was surprised when Karolina suggested sharing a room. They were sleeping every night together, sure, but sharing a bed had another layer of intimacy to it. One that Nico didn’t think Karolina had picked up yet.

But Nico was also very much surprised with herself. At her will to actually have someone this close and intimate to her. Maybe it was because this someone was Karolina and Nico knew her well enough to know the girl would move mountains before actively trying to hurt another person. This was one of the things she liked the most about the blonde, she was safe to let in, and as far away as they got, Karolina still hasn’t proved her wrong.

As they got ready to sleep, Karolina informed that she  _ really  _ needed a shower, so she went out to take advantage of the running water they finally had. She didn’t take long, Nico barely had a chance to drift off to dream land when the smell of lavender invaded the room.

Karolina came back only wrapped in a towel, she closed the door and proceeded to look for something to wear in a pile of clothes, not noticing Nico was awake. 

She was facing the opposite way from Nico, and from this angle, already laying in bed, the skin of her back was all Nico could see. Still, she couldn’t help her eyes to stare as Karolina put on pants and underwear. Nico had to bite her lips to not make a sound while a half dressed Karolina was looking for a shirt. Fortunately, she only turned to face Nico once she was fully dressed, jumping a little bit as she noticed Nico’s eyes on her. 

“Oh, you’re still awake”.

“Yeah… It’s kinda cold”. Nico joked, indicating the ‘tree wall’. It made Karolina giggle, but she could still see the nervousness on how the other girl moved. 

If Karolina didn’t notice now what other level of intimacy their new sleeping arrangements would bring, she never would. But, by the way she was looking at Nico, with a tiny bit of apprehension, she was sure Karolina understood it now.

Nico averted her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable”.

Karolina shook her head. “You didn’t… I’m just not used to it. Only child and all…”. They smiled at each other and Karolina accommodated herself under the covers. “... Afterall, we’re dating. You’re about to see me at some point”.

This picked up Nico’s attention and not in a good way. She swore would turn every d-bag that even held Karolina’s hand without her consent into a tiny slug. She probably was powerful enough to do it. But first things first.

“Yeah, maybe. But only _ when _ and  _ if _ you want, ok? I’m sorry”.

It was clearly a good thing to say since Karolina turned to kiss her. Just a little peck on the lips, but Nico loved it.

“Ok. Apology accepted”.

“Also, I’m sorry for lashing out on you. I’ll try my best not to do it again”.

“Ok.” One more kiss.

“And for eating the last donut?”

“Ok”. Another kiss. Barely there because they were both already giggling a bit too much. Karolina catching up with Nico’s intentions.

“Oh, remember in 6th grade when I asked to borrow your pencil, I don’t think I ever gave it back to you. I’m sorry for that too.”

Karolina couldn’t give her another kiss because she was too busy laughing with her face buried into Nico’s neck. 

Nico couldn’t remember the last time she felt that happy.              

  
  
  



End file.
